


'Cause I'm so greedy

by Lolistar92



Series: Greedy (Subang) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Junmyeon meets Minseok and Kyungsoo in the military and they show him how much they missed their leader.{Continuation of 'You know that I'm greedy for love' (aka exo/junmyeon gangbang) you don't need to read it first, but if you're diving into this for the smut, you'll like that fic too ;D}
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Greedy (Subang) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774774
Comments: 30
Kudos: 190





	'Cause I'm so greedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zairanang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairanang/gifts).



> With all the military pics we've been getting, I couldn't help myself OTL 
> 
> For Zairanang who has been an incredibly faithful reviewer and helped goad me in this direction! <3 
> 
> Thank you to my other half, the blue to my yellow, my shining moon, HunnieDae for looking this over and helping with that dirty talk ;D 
> 
> Please take this with a grain of salt - I know Junmyeon will be a civil servant instead of in the army, but let's pretend :'D also pretend Kyungsoo gained instead of lost because I am a loser for thicc soo. Minseok is swol and bootyful ;o; <3
> 
> Title from the lyrics from Ariana Grande's 'Greedy' song

“ _Oh,”_ Junmyeon whimpers, trying to keep himself quiet. It doesn’t work. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes are knowing, a small smirk on his face as he calls to Minseok. “Hyung, he’s hard already.”

Junmyeon flushes, mortified at Kyungsoo’s casual address and the call out. He’s not lying, Junmyeon is already half hard, needy. 

It’s the anticipation, the teasing thrill of finally being here. Three weeks ago he got two seperate letters telling him to book today off and arrive at this hotel.

It’s been weeks of him having to stop himself from grinding into his army issued mattress in desperation. His fellow squadron mates, they’re effusive in their praise. It’s terrible as it is kind, each eager touch and off hand compliment of his skin, his abs, his face - it builds a needy tension in him that has no release. 

And then Kyungsoo and Minseok practically summon him, their intentions clear. 

In EXO they’d been two of the cutest members with their small faces and large eyes. But when they’d walked into the hotel room side by side, Junmyeon had been gut punched by arousal. There is nothing soft about their buzz cuts, the way their chests stretch the fabric of their shirts, the way their thighs are barely contained in their sweats. They look like they could break Junmyeon and he _wants_ it. 

Junmyeon knows he’s too eager, that just the sight of Minseok taking off his shirt and revealing newly compact muscles has him already aching for it. Kyungsoo cuts an imposing figure too, a new 15kg on him that makes his chest and arms look huge. They flex now, reaching casually in between Junmyeon’s naked legs to fondle his cock. 

“Soo - ah, no - ” Junmyeon cries out, thighs jumping to try and close at the sudden touch. He’s too sensitive, it’s been weeks since he’s been touched by anyone. His erection fills completely under Kyungsoo’s unyielding grip, practically leaking as Kyungsoo hums. 

“No?” Kyungsoo asks, breath hot on Junmyeon’s neck. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course he doesn’t,” Minseok answers for Junmyeon. He gets on the bed and automatically Junmyeon’s legs part for him. Minseok bullies a thigh in between as Kyungsoo lets go, not stopping until Junmyeon is pathetically grinding down. “See? Look at how needy he is.”

Junmyeon gasps, head spinning. He can’t control his hips, they won’t stop rutting even as his face burns with humiliation as he watches himself lose control while Kyungsoo and Minseok stare impassively at him. 

Junmyeon’s cock leaves smears of precum on Minseok’s thigh, matting the sparse hair there. Kyungsoo fingers it for a moment before he drops his heavy hand on Junmyeon’s hips. Instantly, Junmyeon stills.

“How do you want him, hyung?” Kyungsoo asks Minseok, a respectful tone in his voice that is absent when he speaks to Junmyeon. Junmyeon feels tears prickle his eyes already. 

“I’ve missed his ass,” Minseok admits, a kind smile to Kyungsoo. “Do you want his face while I fuck him, or want his ass after I’m done?”

Junmyeon’s abs flex as he tries not to buck from those words alone. They’re treating him like a sex doll, a hole to be fucked. Junmyeon’s breaths come in short, sharp gasps as he tries to breathe past the thick need at the back of his throat. He wants to be _used_. 

“I have missed his mouth,” Kyungsoo muses thoughtfully. His hand goes up to Junmyeon’s mouth, thumbing over his lips that are parted wetly. “But it feels better to fuck him when he’s wet and loose.”

Minseok grins knowingly. As one of the youngest, Kyungsoo could only fuck Junmyeon after his ass was dripping with cum and sporting a beautiful gape. “I bet he’s missed your thick dick, Soo-ya.”

Junmyeon moans wantonly, nodding as he tries to suck Kyungsoo’s thumb into his mouth. He doesn’t care how they want to use him, he just needs someone to fuck him, now. 

“Hmm, probably, he’s a greedy bitch.” 

Junmyeon whines, bucking. Minseok takes the movement and takes the chance to manhandle Junmyeon. Junmyeon isn’t light but Minseok moves him so easily that Junmyeon is punch drunk with desire at the display of strength. Without prompt he gets his knees under him, canting his ass back at Minseok. 

“So this is where you put our names?” Minseok asks, uncaring for the answer. His hand smoothes over Junmyeon’s skin and Junmyeon has a vivid flashback to how his members took him apart after that concert. 

“You looked good in the video, like a professional cum dumpster, Junmyeonnie hyung,” Kyungsoo mentions. It’s not praise, Junmyeon knows that, but he still preens. 

Minseok slaps Junmyeon’s ass. “It got me off a few times, Myeonnie. Are you proud of that?” 

“Y-Yes,” Junmyeon answers, shuddering with want. 

Minseok pries an asscheek to the side, a lubed finger rubbing over his hole without any foreplay. “I knew you would be, baby. Have you shown your squad how good you are with your pussy yet?”

Junmyeon’s breath catches and he shakes his head violently. “I’m yours!” he refutes, wet eyes looking up first at Kyungsoo and back and Minseok. “I - won’t -”

“Shh,” Kyungsoo soothes, fingers trailing over Junmyeon’s shaved head and down his neck. “So good. But that’s going to make the next two years hard, isn’t it?”

Junmyeon can’t answer, voice caught in his throat when Minseok suddenly fucks a finger in. “Hmm, he wasn’t lying. This is the tightest your ass has been in years, Myeonnie.”

Junmyeon gasps, hips rocking back desperately. He’s missed this. Minseok doesn’t waste time, back at Junmyeon’s rim and pushing in with a second finger. 

“Did they fuck you before they sent you off?” Minseok asks. “Sehunnie probably slept with his cock in your ass, didn’t he?”

Junmyeon sobs, thighs shaking as Minseok finds his prostate, petting over it. His cock jerks both at Minseok’s words and actions. 

“They probably came back to live with him in the dorm,” Kyungsoo muses, deep voice finally losing a bit of his cool as he pushes his pants down. His thick cock is half hard and Kyungsoo takes himself in hand, lightly stroking it to full hardness. “Made sure leader hyung wasn’t without dick.”

Junmyeon can’t form words, drool escaping his mouth as he moans as Minseok fucks in three fingers. His gut tightens, remembering when his members had fucked him like they wanted to make sure his ass never forgot the shape of their dicks. He hopes Kyungsoo and Minseok will do the same now.

“Please,” Junmyeon begs, “please don’t tease anymore.”

“We haven’t even started,” Minseok laughs, taking his fingers out and wiping them on Junmyeon’s thigh. 

“Can you fuck him upright?” Kyungsoo asks Minseok. “I missed his tits.”

Minseok easily grabs Junmyeon’s hips and pulls him up, Junmyeon goes moaning as his legs are spread wider, ass sitting over Minseok’s dick, back to chest. Minseok’s arms are like a band around his waist as he keeps a trembling Junmyeon up. “Put me in him, Soo.”

Kyungsoo obediently guides Minseok’s cock until the tip is nuding Junmyeon’s hole. Junmyeon can’t shut his mouth, moaning greedily until Minseok’s hips lift up, pushing past Junmyeon’s rim until he can sink in, a bit at a time. 

“Oh!” Junmyeon cries, legs slipping and gravity pushing him down faster than he’s ready as Kyungsoo’s hot mouth latches onto a nipple. 

Minseok doesn’t waste the opportunity, surging the rest of the way until he’s buried in Junmyeon’s ass, Junmyeon’s cry ignored. 

Junmyeon gasps, dizzy with desire as his ass throbs around Minseok’s dick. Already he’s tinged with the need to be fucked, squirms even as Kyungsoo bites down warningly. 

“Fuck,” Minseok groans into Junmyeon’s shoulder, melodic voice strained. “I won’t last long.”

Kyungsoo grabs Junmyeon’s nipple between his teeth, pulling it back even as Junmyeon stutters through gasps of pain and pleasure. He releases the bud, already doubled in size, and meets Minseok’s eyes. “Want me to make him cum before you?”

Minseok nods, sucking Junmyeon’s pulse. It’s bad, he shouldn’t, he can’t have marks like this in the military but he wants to be covered in them, doesn’t stop Minseok. 

“Feels better when he cums around me,” Minseok admits, tipping Junmyeon’s face back. 

It makes his chest arch out and Kyungsoo takes the invitation, fingers mercilessly pinching Junmyeon’s nipples as Minseok licks into his slack mouth. Kyungsoo grabs his pec as if it were a breast, mouth descending on his tortured nipple and biting down hard around the area. 

“Please!” Junmyeon sobs into Minseok’s mouth, tears spilling at the sudden pain. 

His cock leaks, so wet. He can’t buck forward enough to rub against Kyungsoo and he’s pulsing in desperation. It’s all he can do to not cry when Minseok dirtily sucks on his tongue before pulling away. 

“I’ve missed your cum face,” Minseok murmurs into Junmyeon’s ear, before he pulls away. 

Junmyeon limply lolls his head, half lidded eyes meeting Kyungsoo’s predatory ones. 

Kyungsoo pulls away, licking across his teeth, smirking in a way that lets Junmyeon know that Kyungsoo is completely determined to pull him apart at the seams. Junmyeon’s chest heaves, stinging pain making him look down, unsurprised to see a bit of blood welling from where a tooth dug too deep. Kyungsoo thumbs his nipples, bringing back the too good pleasure as Minseok grabs his hips and starts to thrust. 

Junmyeon’s hands scramble to find balance, automatically winding around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. He whimpers, partly from the drag of the cock fucking out of him, and mostly because Kyungsoo is so _broad_. He digs his fingernails into Kyungsoo’s flesh, wracking it down in pleasure as Minseok fucks back in. 

The way Minseok’s cock stretches his walls while he fucks in at a furious pace is juxtaposed to how Kyungsoo’s fingers lightly ghost down Junmyeon’s body. They pet over his abs, making Junmyeon immediately try to flex. 

Kyungsoo scratches his nails down, watching as Junmyeon falls apart. His hand hovers teasingly over Junmyeon’s cock, and while he knows begging doesn’t work on the younger, Junmyeon will do anything to get Kyungsoo to touch him. 

“Hyung, you could probably get him to cum without me,” Kyungsoo smirks, a small laugh in his voice as his hand finally closes around Junmyeon’s erection. “He won’t last.”

Junmyeon nods, mouth searching for Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo takes control easily, licking into Junmyeon’s mouth filthily. His hand around Junmyeon picks up pace, lube unneeded with how wet Junmyeon is. 

Junmyeon tenses, pleasure assaulting his brain. Minseok’s pounding into him perfectly, fast and hard, each drag of Minseok’s cockhead teasing his prostate. Minseok feels so big behind him, it only adds to the thundering arousal. His hips bruise Junmyeon’s ass with his thrust gripping Junmyeon just right to keep him arched and open, even as Junmyeon loses the battle to keep himself up on his own. 

“Is that right, baby? Can hyung make you cum that quickly?” Minseok purrs, breath fanning down Junmyeon’s neck and making goosebumps form in its wake. 

It’s been so long since his body got attention like this. Junmyeon is on the precipice of climax, the slide of Kyungsoo’s calloused hand over his sensitive dick, the brutal pace Minseok has set that’s making his inner walls swell, everything is heightening Junmyeon’s pleasure. He can never last with Kyungsoo and Minseok, they have him wrapped around their fingers and know all the right buttons to press to have Junmyeon falling apart between them. 

Just as Junmyeon’s about to answer, Kyungsoo digs his nail into Junmyeon’s cock, cruelly sending a zing of pain through his body against the heady pleasure. “Y-yes, I’ll cum! Please let me cum!” 

Breathily, Minseok chuckles, “Always so easy, aren’t you, Junmyeon-ah?”

Junmyeon shudders shaking his head. 

“Oh?” Minseok mocks. “But we have an entire video of you spreading your legs for an audience, Myeonnie.”

Junmyeon drools, rendered speechless as Minseok fucks him roughly. It makes him remember how mean his members had been to him that night, how they fucked him like they were trying to claim him - 

Kyungsoo twists Junmyeon’s nipple cruelly, as though he can sense that Junmyeon isn’t focusing on the two men he’s with right now. 

Junmyeon cries out, chest heaving into Kyungsoo’s palms struggling to keep his eyes open to meet Kyungsoo’s. He relishes the way they’ve darkened with arousal, all from looking at Junmyeon. Kyungsoo’s cock hangs heavy and hard between his legs, Junmyeon can see that he’s leaking and it sends him soaring, knowing he’s the one that’s turned Kyungsoo on this much. 

“Please,” Junmyeon finds his voice, eyes falling shut in pleasure once more, “harder! More! Wanna cum, wanna be good for you!” 

“Do you deserve it?” Kyungsoo mocks, innocently looking up at Junmyeon as he bites Junmyeon’s nipple. “Such a slutty body, Junmyeonnie, you’d cum with or without permission wouldn’t you?”

Junmyeon screams as Kyungsoo tightens his grip around Junmyeon’s cock flicking down to tug his balls roughly. Even the sharp pain does nothing to ebb the pleasure, has Junmyeon gasping like a slut instead.

“P-Please,” Junmyeon sobs, writhing in place. Minseok’s hold is too firm for him to get anywhere. He’s trapped, helpless in between Kyungsoo and Minseok. 

“I suppose you deserve one,” Kyungsoo offers magnanimously, crooning it into Junmyeon’s ear as Minseok pants in the other. “For remembering you belong to us.” 

Junmyeon can’t say a word, reduced to frantic moans as Kyungsoo switches his grip and quickly jacks Junmyeon with firm, fast pumps. 

Caught between Kyungsoo and Minseok, Junmyeon can’t stop himself from cumming even if he wanted to. He spills all over Kyungsoo’s fist with a broken sob, flying high on his orgasm as pleasure blinds him. 

For a moment, all he feels is bliss. And then it’s wrenched away. 

“Oh - nngg - n-no more!” Junmyeon cries, unable to catch his breath.

Kyungsoo is still stroking him, grip tight and firm as he tries to keep Junmyeon hard. Minseok has no regard for him either, fucking in at a brutal pace, moaning at the tight clench of Junmyeon’s walls fluttering around him. 

“You’ll let hyung keep fucking your pussy won’t you, baby?” Minseok says on a laboured breath, finally sounding like he’s close. 

“Of course he will,” Kyungsoo replies, not letting up on his ministrations. “Junmyeon-hyung has been fucked one after another by the others, the least he could do is let us use him as our cum dumpster too.”

Junmyeon whines, body arching at the feeling of barrelling into over sensitivity. The words sing through him, adding a second layer of satisfaction at the dark possessiveness in Kyungsoo’s voice, the grip that Minseok has on his hips promising he isn’t going _anywhere_. 

“Cum in me, please! Fill me up,” Junmyeon mewls, voice hoarse as his words are fucked out of him. He wants it, Minseok’s cum, his praise. Wants to be good for his lovers even as they drive him to the brink. 

Fortunately, before it really does become too much, Minseok stills, cumming inside Junmyeon with a beautiful moan. It feels like a different type of pleasure, a reward, to have Minseok find his completion inside Junmyeon, has him weakly clenching down to prolong Minseok’s pleasure. 

He’s heavy on Junmyeon’s back, the reprieve allowing Junmyeon to catch his breath as Kyungsoo lets his cock go and moves away. For a second he focuses just on being sandwiched between the two, hiccuping as Minseok’s softening length pulls out of him. 

Junmyeon slumps forward, ending up on all fours so his ass is presented to Minseok like a prize.

Minseok pries his asscheeks apart, whistling as cum drips out of Junmyeon. 

“It’s been a while since I had such a good fuck, Myeonnie,” Minseok praises through pants, mischeviously biting Junmyeon’s ass before he moves away with a parting slap. 

He and Kyungsoo switch places, guiding Junmyeon down on a pile of pillows on his back. 

“Let me in, hyung. You know you’re never satisfied after just one cock,” Kyungsoo purrs as he crawls over to Junmyeon, devilish in his sultriness.

Junmyeon moans in pure want, eyes struggling to keep focus as he lets himself surrender, parting his thighs easily. 

Kyungsoo wastes no time, grabbing Junmyeon’s legs and pushing them out and up, thick cock slipping into Junmyeon’s fluttering ass with barely any pause. “So wet, hyung. You open up so nicely after one load of cum.”

Junmyeon screams, arms scrambling for something to anchor him as his ass spreads. Kyungsoo is too thick, too big, and Junmyeon is still so sensitive. But it’s a familiar feeling, and both Kyungsoo and Minseok know what to do. 

Minseok kisses him lazily, his hand loosely pumping Junmyeon’s cock. It’s trying to go down but neither man will let it, Kyungsoo establishing a rhythm of grinding his hips and short teasing thrusts until arousal simmers in Junmyeon’s veins again. 

It’s relentless, how they play Junmyeon. Minseok abandons kissing Junmyeon to nip around Junmyeon’s nipples, worrying the flesh between his lips as Kyungsoo sighs in pleasure, fucking in and out, pace gradually getting faster and harder. 

“K-kyungsoo!” Junmyeon cries, fisting his hands in the pillows above him, bouncing helplessly on Kyungsoo’s dick. 

Minseok pulls off his nipple, a thoughtful look crossing his beautiful face. “You know, you didn’t scream ‘hyung’ for me, Myeon. Naughty boy.”

Junmyeon can’t catch his breath, eyes wide as he stares at the frown on Minseok’s face. 

“We’ve got time to punish him, hyung,” Kyungsoo soothes, though the way his eyes dance in suppressed laughter cues Junmyeon into the fact that Junmyeon will be in for it. 

Minseok leans back. “I suppose we do. But no reward for you, Junmyeon. Cum on Kyungsoo’s cock.”

Junmyeon nods, eager to be back in Minseok’s good books. He focuses on the delicious drag of Kyungsoo’s cock inside him, the way his rim struggles to take Kyungsoo’s girth. The pressure is intense, each fuck in like a link to his cock and it’s already drooling. 

With each thrust, Kyungsoo is forcing Junmyeon’s swollen walls apart, making Minseok’s cum squelch in and out of him filthy and loud. This, this is familiar in a way that makes Junmyeon ache. He feels dirty and precious, held down and used, enraptured by the look of pleasure on Kyungsoo’s handsome face. 

Kyungsoo’s hips roll faster as he starts to lose control. He fucks into Junmyeon with a punishing rhythm, pushing Junmyeon’s legs more and more until he’s practically bent in half, making him pant like a bitch as his ass is reamed. Already, he can feel the building pressure of another orgasm. 

Kyungsoo is merciless, fingers gripping into his thighs so deeply, Junmyeon knows he’ll be a big mess of bruises when he walks out the door tonight. If he’ll be able to walk. 

Kyungsoo changes his angle, each thrust jabbing past Junmyeon’s prostate, setting his nerves alight with pleasure even as the heavy drag of his cock grounds Junmyeon. The push and pull is building and building -

“Cum like a whore, Junmyeonnie,” Kyungsoo orders, panting his words down at Junmyeon, “cum on my cock, hyung.”

It’s the stinging humiliation that does it, the way Kyungsoo spits out ‘hyung’ as a mocking taunt that has Junmyeon arching his back, sobbing as his cock jerks, kicking as he spills all over himself for a second time, eyes rolled back and spit flying as he tries to scream Kyungsoo’s name. 

White noise thuds in Junmyeon’s ears as his nerves are pushed past his limit, Kyungsoo fucking in until the pleasure becomes too raw, edging on pain. He finally tenses, cumming deep into Junmyeon with a breathy sound that makes Junmyeon’s high last longer, pride fluttering under his heart. 

Exhaustion tugs at him.

Minseok grabs his chin, pointing the tip of his cock at Junmyeon’s face. “You’re not tired are you, Junmyeonnie? We’ve trained you better than that.”

Junmyeon’s sob is hoarse but it only makes Kyungsoo and Minseok grin wider. Obligingly, Junmyeon opens his mouth. 

He didn’t wait weeks only to leave with just two rounds. 

  
  


{End.}

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't come back to this series, just know that Yixing calls up China-line and makes them watch while he fucks Junmyeon over and over again with his ridiculous stamina. -prayer hands-


End file.
